


Мур

by Umbridge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Minor Character Death, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Робот Мур убил человека, нарушив одно из главных правил</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мур

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на OTP WARS за команду Murasakibara x Himuro Team
> 
> Бета: Rudaxena
> 
> Предупреждения: фантастическая AU, смерть персонажа второго плана

Мур убил человека. Неслыханное дело. Его робот ДБН — «для бытовых нужд», так называлась эта модель — убил. Химуро потрогал носком ботинка грязный наст, не решаясь наступить. Вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы и пошел не спеша к остановке аэропоезда. Ему надо было попасть в центр, а мотороллер сломался еще тогда, когда они с Муром попали в передрягу. Желтый подтаявший снег с крыш осыпался в лужи тяжелыми комьями. Тротуары давно никто не чистил: коммунальную программу в их районе отменили полгода назад. Другое дело центр. В центре всегда чистые тротуары, чтобы туристам было приятно ходить пешком.

Химуро достал из кармана карточку, потер ее пальцами. Еще два часа. От ветра на глаза наворачивались слезы, он быстро стер их рукавом, чтобы никто не подумал чего. Еще целых сто двадцать минут.

Аэропоезд возник перед длинной платформой с легким хлопком и остановился. Химуро вошел в полупустой вагон и устроился в мягком кресле с высокой спинкой.

Мур убил человека. И вина за убийство лежала в первую очередь на Химуро. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем яснее ему становилось: он мог предотвратить преступление, мог спасти Мура. Ведь тот вовсе не был боевым роботом и покупался не для того, чтобы защищать хозяина. Все вышло из-за неполадок, а Химуро знал и не обратился в институт коррекции.

Он поплотнее закутался в куртку и представил Мура, который не умел убивать. Один из самых дешевых роботов — с программами бытового обслуживания и только — не способен был на агрессивные реакции даже по приказу.

И все-таки убил.

Химуро вспомнил, как здорово Мур играл в металлический мяч и невольно нахмурился. Может быть, неполадки начались уже тогда, когда за несколько десяток Ханамия прописал Муру навыки игры в уличный баскетбол? Но чем умение забрасывать спрессованные банки в мусорный ящик могло навредить роботу? Тем более Ханамия был настоящим гением по части похимичить с кибермозгами. Что хочешь умел сделать. Химуро иногда работал на него — помогал с нелегальной установкой, развозил пакеты тем, кто готов был сам установить нелегальный софт.

Значит, дело не в доработке, хотя она могла повлиять.

Мур изменился после того, как они попали в передрягу.

Химуро много чего передумал, пока сидел в зале ожиданий оценочной комиссии роботехники и ждал, пока его вызовут на очередной допрос. Конечно, за поведение робота отвечал хозяин, и Химуро пришлось заплатить нехилый штраф за незаконные доработки. Но комиссия выяснила и еще кое-что, после чего Химуро перестали допрашивать. Зато вынесли приговор: полная перенастройка всех систем.

Чтобы Мур забыл, кем он стал.

 

Химуро активировал встроенный за ухом киберэлемент и начал выбирать музыку, перескакивая со строки на строку виртуального меню, которое загорелось перед его внутренним взором. В голове загремел новый бит, Химуро нахохлился и закрыл глаза. Вот бы подремать. Он совсем не спал последние две недели. Поезд вибрировал, мягкие волны ходили от ступней до макушки. Дрема, душная, густая, медленно тащила Химуро за собой. Сначала под веками мелькали разноцветные точки, а потом он увидел Мура. Тот стоял — высокий, худой, — сиреневые волосы трепал ветер. Химуро сам выбрал этот цвет, когда покупал робота. Мур стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и Химуро сейчас видел его как будто со спины. Слышал свой голос и голос Ханамии.

— Да не виноваты мы!

— Мне похуй, давай сейчас, или ты труп.

— Нет! Дай еще два дня!

Ханамия громко хмыкнул и кивнул Кадзуе. Кадзуя Хару врезал Химуро в скулу, сбил с ног, и когда тот упал на скользкий наст, начал пинать его ногами вместе с Кодзюро и Кэнтаро. Сам же Ханамия стоял рядом и смотрел.

Мур стоял и тоже смотрел, ведь никаких приказов ему не отдавали. Но вдруг присел на согнутых коленях, как делал, когда бросал мяч, и бросился вперед.

Химуро дернулся и открыл глаза. Черт, он не хотел снова и снова видеть это все. Он не хотел опять смотреть, как Мур вбивает кости черепа в мозг Ханамии. Химуро уселся поудобнее. Лучше вспоминать другое. Пусть передряга, из-за которой все началось, и была тупой случайностью, и из-за нее произошло потом много плохого, Химуро все равно был рад, что она приключилась с ними.

По табло побежал текст, зеленые буквы складывались в слова. Остановка Парк Собрания, температура воздуха снаружи — один градус тепла, внутри — двадцать градусов. Химуро снова закрыл глаза.

В зале комиссии он много раз видел, как Мур убивает Ханамию. Голограммы разворачивались перед участниками заседания, демонстрируя запись, скопированную из памяти Мура. Химуро было интересно, что еще они оттуда достали. Наверное, все, что там было, потому что приговор не оставил ему шансов. Прежнего Мура уже не будет. Не будет даже воспоминаний.

Когда они с Муром попали в передрягу, Химуро не сразу понял, что тот изменился. Может быть, понял только тогда, когда Мур понюхал его волосы.

Химуро глубоко вздохнул, по привычке стиснул пальцами через куртку старый неработающий чип. Когда-то этой штучкой можно было деактивировать робота Кагами. Первого робота, которого Химуро начал считать человеком.

Химуро повесил прямоугольник с цифрами на грудь и носил, хотя прошло уже десять лет с тех пор, как Кагами отвезли на кладбище роботов. Химуро всегда знал, что кладбище — это никакое не кладбище, туда отвозят пустых, пришедших в негодность андроидов. Как старые аэропоезда — на свалку. Наверное, роботы и были чем-то вроде аэропоездов. Но он никак не мог смириться с этим. Кладбище казалось ему горой человеческих тел — женщин, мужчин, детей, стариков. Ведь роботы получали тела, идентичные человеческим. Покупали самых разных роботов. Бабушку, чтобы читала сказки, ребенка-приятеля своему сыну или дочке. Химуро не плакал, когда отец увел его в машину. Но навсегда запомнил, как пустые оболочки смотрят ему вслед тысячами похожих на пуговицы глаз.

Родители потом долго объясняли ему, что роботы не чувствуют. Но сами, кажется, с трудом могли осознать эту простую базовую истину. Кагами стал слишком многое перенимать у людей и в конце концов вышел из строя.

Химуро мысленно переключил песню. Он с тех пор усвоил, что роботы не испытывают эмоций — обычные роботы, исправные, в правильной комплектации. Не могут любить, не могут ненавидеть. И, что самое важное, лишние способности могут выйти им боком.

Но можно было особым образом изменить настройки, и робот начинал чувствовать. Об этом Химуро узнал, когда работал на Ханамию.

Спросом пользовались боевые роботы, чтобы зарабатывать на уличных драках, и роботы-любовники, оснащенные специальными дополнительными навыками. Конечно, тела многих видов андроидов были приспособлены для интима, но при отсутствии программы робот не применял ненужные для прямых обязанностей части тела.

Ханамия решал эту проблему. Андроиды становились опытными проститутками и обслуживали того, кого приказывал хозяин.

Вот только с Муром таких фокусов Ханамия не проворачивал. Что-то перемкнуло само.

В тот первый раз Химуро сидел в своей комнате в общежитии и пытался придумать, как воскресить испорченное оборудование. Ханамия уже предупредил, что пощады не будет, но надежда спасти хоть что-то теплилась до последнего.

Он чуть не выронил из пальцев микросхему, когда почувствовал горячее дыхание на макушке. Сначала ему пришло в голову, что это ребята Ханамии пришли его проучить. Но потом, когда длинные теплые руки легли ему на шею, он понял — это мог быть только Мур.

Химуро не понимал до конца, что надо делать в такой ситуации. Он просто застыл, позволяя Муру гладить себя, и думал о том, что роботов надо брать страшных, а не таких, которые нравятся. Тогда можно сказать твердое «нет», приказать остановиться, даже если происходит невероятное и робот начинает действовать без директивы хозяина. Но Химуро заказал робота совершенного, идеально сложенного, продуманного до мелочей. Поэтому, когда тот прижался губами под ухом, не смог ничего запретить ему, а просто закрыл глаза. Жар — болезненный, сладкий — разливался по телу, Химуро стиснул пальцами ткань на бедрах и тяжело сбивчиво дышал, пока Мур целовал его шею и поглаживал плечо. О чем-то таком он думал, когда дрочил, врубая на полную стену-водопад. Химуро кончил, когда Мур положил широкую ладонь ему на ширинку. Кончил прямо в белье и еще какое-то время не открывал глаза. И только потом обернулся и спросил у стоявшего за стулом Мура:

— Какого черта ты делаешь?

— Я люблю тебя, Муро-чин, — ответил тот, пожимая плечами. Химуро только и мог, что молча глазеть на него.

Это было только начало. Химуро раньше называл клиентов, заказывавших андроидов-любовников, извращенцами, но теперь понял, какое это невероятное искушение — иметь рядом идеально соответствующую твоим вкусам модель, готовую исполнить любую твою прихоть. С роботами привыкаешь делиться всем, не обращаешь на них внимания, когда моешься или передергиваешь утром, не открывая глаз. Робот знает о тебе все, может просчитать, что тебе нужно. Но, помня опыт с Кагами, с которым они всего лишь сдружились, Химуро пытался сопротивляться. Делал вид, что не замечает долгих взглядов Мура, приказывал ему остановиться, когда тот вечером садился к нему на кровать. Но однажды снова не удержался. Тогда он проснулся среди ночи после особенно мучительного и горячего сна и решал нелегкую дилемму: подрочить или еще поспать — утром вставать надо было рано.

И тут почувствовал, как проседает кровать, а в следующую минуту Мур улегся рядом и прижался к нему всем телом. Химуро не смог оттолкнуть его. Мур ничего не говорил, ничего не спрашивал, но делал все так, как хотел Химуро. Сначала он долго целовал его, потом опустился между ног, долго сосал, вылизывал его — так, что Химуро все кулаки искусал, пытаясь не орать. Химуро кончил, когда Мур сжал губами его член и вставил два пальца ему в зад. И после оргазма, вцепившись в яркие волосы, Химуро еще несколько минут считал, что и Мур получает от этого какое-то удовольствие.

— Оно у меня в голове, — ответил тот, осторожно укладываясь рядом. — Но я могу подключить нужные импульсы.

— Ты кончаешь? — спросил Химуро.

— Я люблю тебя, и мне хорошо, когда тебе хорошо, — ответил тот, зевая. — Я чувствую прикосновения и получаю от них удовольствие.

Химуро скривился. Он решил уточнить, что же все-таки чувствуют дроиды, когда трахаются с людьми.

Утром, пробираясь в молочном тумане к станции, Химуро пролистал кучу пособий о роботах. И выяснил, что даже модели позапрошлого поколения модулируют импульсы, похожие на оргазм. Это немного успокаивало. Получалось, что он не только использовал Мура, но и давал ему что-то хорошее. Если бы речь шла о человеке, Химуро бы не заморачивался: люди обычно сами напрашиваются на то, чтобы их использовали. Но Мур человеком не был, наверное, именно поэтому он так нравился ему с самого начала. Абсолютно преданный, честный без всяких моральных терзаний, он был лучше многих людей.

Поезд остановился. Химуро приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на табло. Станция Собрания. Он поежился. Еще двадцать станций, и он увидит Мура. Нового Мура. Химуро поглубже вздохнул, чтобы унять сердцебиение. Ему вдруг впервые за последние дни стало по-настоящему страшно.

 

Химуро так и не продал ни одной программы, потому что они не устанавливались, а если и удавалось поставить, тут же начинали сбоить. Вернулся домой он в полном раздрае, скинул кроссовки, бросил куртку прямо на пол. Мур вышел встречать его и стоял в дверном проеме, сжимая в руках полотенце.

— Что случилось? — протянул Мур.

— Ничего, — Химуро отлично знал, что Мур чувствует его эмоции. Эмпатия была бонусом бытовых роботов. Но все равно он соврал и, отодвинув Мура с дороги, прошел в комнату. Родителям позвонить он не мог, тогда они точно поймут, что он облажался. Занять не у кого, заработать он не успеет. Химуро опустился за стол, развернул перед собой экранные панели. Что он мог продать? Мура? Нет, об этом он и думать не мог. Он лихорадочно бегал взглядом от таблички к табличке. Можно было продать свое тело как образец для андроида, можно было поучаствовать в сканировании снов, было множество вариантов, но все они требовали времени. Химуро мазнул пальцами по столешнице, отключая панели, и уронил голову на руки. И тут почувствовал руку Мура между лопаток. Невольно вздрогнул, повел плечами.

— Поешь, — на стол опустилась тарелка с карри и зеленым перцем. — А то заболеешь.

Химуро выпрямился, взглянул на Мура, который возвышался над ним, и вдруг улыбнулся. Мур смотрел на него так мягко, так доверчиво и открыто, что невозможно было не улыбаться ему.

Химуро поел, лег в кровать, но спать не мог: мысли о долге мешались с мыслями о поведении Мура.

«Неужели оно так свернуло его программу,— думал он. — Неужели он и правда…»

Мур лег рядом, уже голый, закинул ногу ему на ноги, положил голову на плечо, поерзал. Химуро невольно выдохнул.

— Можно я буду спать с тобой? — спросил Мур ему в шею. Химуро зажмурился, чувствуя, что в паху тяжелеет.

— Ладно, — ответил он, хотя сначала хотел сказать «нет». И не отодвинулся, когда рука Мура легла между его бедер.

— Ты любишь меня?

Химуро удивленно уставился на него в темноте. Любовь? Он раньше не думал об этом, не произносил этого слова, но почему-то сказал тихо:

— Конечно.

— Тогда я это сделаю, — улыбнулся Мур в ответ. Химуро почувствовал, как пересыхает во рту от предвкушения. С тех пор как он вернулся из Америки, у него не получалось найти себе кого-нибудь. Как правило, дело не шло дальше встречи в киберкафе. Они встречались, разговаривали, и Химуро отказывался от контакта.

Но Мур был идеальным, собранным так, как хотел Химуро, он был большим, горячим, совершенно и абсолютно его. Химуро повернулся к нему спиной.

— Ладно, — только и ответил он, слушая, как Мур что-то тихо напевает под нос, как скрипит кровать, как щелкает крышка тюбика. Он закрыл глаза, расслабился, прислушался к себе и не нашел и тени сомнения. Он был готов.

После этого они спали вместе каждую ночь, плюнув на проверки и на контролеров. Химуро использовал робота незарегистрированным способом. Робота, у которого явно произошел сбой. Но отказаться от Мура он не мог — даже когда Ханамия со своей бандой прижал его к стенке и потребовал отдать деньги.

— Через неделю будет, — Химуро дернул головой, пытаясь ослабить хватку, поджал губы, не глядя в снулые, темные глаза Ханамии. Почему-то он смотрел на его рот. Мягкий, красиво изогнутый. Было даже как-то странно, что у кого-то настолько мерзкого такой красивый рот.

— Продай робота. Мне тут доложили, что он у тебя с дополнительными фишками.

Химуро дернулся, уставился на него. Ханамия осторожно убрал челку ему за ухо и ухмыльнулся.

— Ну так как? Я у тебя его куплю, если хочешь, и забудем о том, как ты облажался.

— Нет! — Химуро не сумел сдержать ярость, двинул его ногой в живот, вывернулся и — откуда только взялись силы — кинулся прочь. Он думал, они погонятся за ним, но ничего не произошло. Когда он добежал, вскочил в вагон аэропоезда, почти продрался через закрывающиеся двери, увидел, что дружки Ханамии столпились вокруг главаря и смотрят вслед. Они знали обо всем.

— Я не могу сам себя продать, Муро-чин, но, если ты захочешь, не обижусь, — Мур стоял у кухонного стола и мелко резал зеленый лук.

Химуро неловко улыбнулся.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Мур повернулся, тряхнул волосами — чудесными, яркими, — и Химуро невольно засмотрелся. Вспомнил свои слова и поверил в них.

Вот только он ничего не придумал ни через день, ни через неделю. Ханамия молчал, его не трогал, но Химуро и не высовывался особо, за продуктами посылал Мура или заказывал в сети. Ему начало казаться, что так будет всегда, что Ханамия забыл о деньгах или решил больше не связываться, но все обернулось иначе.

Они явились прямо к нему в общежитие, утром. Ханамия, его банда и еще один человек.

— Проверяющий, — сказал человек и вошел в комнату. — Должен проверить состояние вашего андроида.

Химуро стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать ужаса.

— А что с ним не так? — он старался смотреть на человека в официальной одежде, но все время сползал взглядом на Ханамию.

— Оставьте меня наедине с вашим роботом, я должен составить представление о нарушениях.

— Никаких нарушений, — Химуро пытался говорить спокойно, соображал, как действовать дальше, но тут его за грудки схватил Кэнтаро и дернул в коридор.

— А ты пока с нами прогуляешься, — прохрипел он, ухмыляясь.

Химуро пошел. Наверное, он не должен был идти, но решил, что так и для него, и для Мура будет лучше. Он шел и все думал, как там Мур. Он думал об этом, даже когда Кадзуя ударом в челюсть повалил его на скользкий наст. Они ушли за общежитие в обледеневший, заброшенный двор. Туда никто не заглядывал, там их никто не мог застукать.

— Пришлось самому забрать твоего робота, раз ты оказался таким мудаком, — болтал сверху Ханамия, уперев ногу в ботинке в его спину. — Но тебя проучить все равно надо, чтобы на будущее знал, как проебывать чужой товар.

Он двинул Химуро каблуком по ребрам — слегка, пока еще для острастки, — но вдруг выругался.

Химуро не понял, что случилось, у него получилось отпихнуть его ноги и на секунду приподняться. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как Мур идет к ним.

— Интересно, какого черта он тут делает, — протянул Кэнтаро.

Мур остановился в нескольких метрах от них. Замер как столб: руки в карманах толстовки, веки полуопущены, рот приоткрыт. Как будто не знал, что теперь делать.

Химуро хотел крикнуть ему, чтобы уходил и спрятался, но не успел. Ханамия щелкнул пальцами, и Кадзуя ударил его ботинком по голове. Кровь залила глаза и рот, Химуро захлебнулся, свалился обратно на наст, пытаясь прикрыть руками пах и лицо. Боль сначала окатила холодом, а потом вспыхнула — тупая, непереносимая. И вдруг все кончилось.

Химуро потом долго не мог понять, как вдруг получилось, что Мур сбил Ханамию с ног и стал молотить кулаками по его лицу. Химуро кое-как сел, держась за ребра, и просто смотрел. Остальные не могли помешать ему. Они лежали вокруг, кто без сознания, кто парализованный зрелищем. Химуро видел, как выламываются кости черепа, как наружу лезут мозги. Он наблюдал, как Мур убивает человека. И его попытки потом остановить убийство уже не имели значения.

Химуро дернулся и проснулся. Его тошнило. Чертовы воспоминания до сих пор не оставляли, надо было сделать укол, чтобы боль прошла. Но все это потом. Они проспал полтора часа, и поезд наконец-то добрался до конечной станции. Химуро перенастроил музыку у себя в голове и вышел на движущуюся платформу. Рядом с ним, позади и впереди ехали люди, кто по работе, кто в магазины. Они все были бесконечно далеко, он был отрезан от них своим горем, вычерпан изнутри, вывернут наизнанку. Беда, ожидавшая впереди, росла все больше, чем ближе был Центр Координирования и Коррекции.

Двери открылись. Химуро прошел в огромный холл, по стенам которого находились пункты выдачи. Он посмотрел на прямоугольник пластика на ладони. Номер сто. В голове вдруг мелькнуло отчаянное: «Счастливое число!» Перед глазами на мгновение повисла картинка. Указатель в тумане — сто метров — опасность отключения от киберполя. Химуро моргнул, огляделся и увидел красную цифру сто над одной из кабинок. Значит, ему туда. Он еще немного помялся, пытаясь заставить не дрожать ледяные от страха ноги, но в конце концов сдвинулся с места. Подошел, сунул номерок в отверстие. Двери медленно поехали в стороны, и перед ним появился Мур. Его Мур, прежний, да не тот.

— Привет, — поздоровался Химуро, а Мур только взглянул на него сверху вниз и поклонился.

— Доброе утро, хозяин.

Химуро едва не отшатнулся. Но Мур вышел из капсулы, и надо было вести его домой, потому что оставить робота тут никому бы не разрешили. Химуро хмуро поглядел на него из-под челки и пошел вперед. Мур пошел за ним.

Они ехали до дома в молчании. Химуро не мог заставить себя говорить, а Мур пялился в окно и, скорее всего, просто ни о чем не думал.

— Лет десять назад тебя бы отправили на свалку, — процедил сквозь зубы Химуро, когда они вышли на станции Округ №20.

Мур даже бровью не повел, откинул с лица длинные волосы и протянул, глядя на него пустыми глазами:

— Утилизация андроида моей группы сейчас производится при более веских основаниях. В несчастном случае виноват сбой, вызванный незаконной переделкой и природным катаклизмом. Причин для утилизации нет.

Химуро фыркнул в ответ, царапнул взглядом мотолеты, прикованные к парковочным столбам магнитными замками, и вдруг остановился.

— Мур, достань мне вон тот мотолет, — прошептал он, с трудом справляясь с волнением, и ткнул пальцем в один. Он придумал, что надо сделать! Все просто. Пусть сейчас поломки нет, но все равно. Он должен был попытаться. Мур развернулся и пошел выполнять приказ. Роботу ничего не стоило выключить магнитный замок. Химуро прекрасно об этом знал и не успел даже соскучиться, как машина оказалась перед ним.

— Сейчас мы поедем кататься, — прохрипел Химуро. Страха не осталось, он точно знал, что следует делать. Маршрут он запомнил отлично.

Мур ждал, что хозяин прикажет дальше, и когда Химуро забрался на сидение и велел ему тоже залезать, подчинился. Устроился за спиной, навалился, тяжелый и горячий, и Химуро едва не застонал от отчаяния. Ему во что бы то ни стало надо было вернуть своего Мура. Он вдавил палец в кнопку на ручке, мотолет снялся с места бесшумно и плавно и понесся вперед, по длинной широкой улице. Надо было немного срезать, потом вырулить за границу округа и свернуть с шоссе. Химуро легко толкнул машину влево, скользнул в проулок. За ним оставалась еще улица, и спустя минут пять они с Муром уже летели по трассе.

Химуро помнил, когда надо рвануть влево. Он смотрел вперед, прокручивая в голове события того дня. Стоял туман, моросил противный ледяной дождь. Ему сказали потом — один из членов комиссии, — что все дело в дожде. Они с Муром тогда, как сейчас, скользнули в туман прочь от официальной дороги, чтобы срезать угол. Химуро никогда так не делал, но тут решил попробовать. Он очень торопился.

Химуро заткнул челку за ухо и криво ухмыльнулся. Еще немного. На него из тумана выплыло предупреждение «Сто метров. Опасность отключения от киберполя». Химуро нырнул под него, пальцы на руле почти свело, колени дрожали. Только горячая тяжесть Мура заставляла его ехать дальше.

Девяносто метров, восемьдесят. Счет пошел на секунды. А потом, как и в прошлый раз, остановился мотолет. Химуро и Мур вместе с обездвиженной машиной полетели в ледяную декабрьскую грязь. И тогда, и сейчас Химуро просто повезло. Он удачно приземлился на робота, покатился с ним в обнимку, свалился в овражек. Химуро вцепился в Мура, дернул пару раз, но тот выключился, и он растянулся рядом, не в силах пошевелиться.

Сколько прошло времени, Химуро понятия не имел. Кода он открыл глаза, над головой застыло белое небо. Дождь кончился, туман рассеялся. А Мур сидел рядом и ждал, пока хозяин очнется.

— Вы потянули ногу, — проговорил он медленно. Химуро застонал, зашевелился и медленно встал. Мур смотрел на него все тем же пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Значит, ничего не получилось? Думать об этом сейчас у Химуро не сталось сил. Он по привычке сжал висевший на груди чип и не нащупал его.

— Мур! Найди его! — закричал Химуро. Слезы подступили к горлу, и он вместе с роботом бухнулся в грязь — искать. Полчаса они ползали по дну овражка, переворачивали камни, ветки, но ничего не нашли. Химуро вытер лицо, огляделся и крикнул Муру.

— Пошли отсюда!

В груди стало пусто. Он потерял все, что у него было, и не вернул Мура. Химуро начал взбираться по довольно крутому склону, даже не прислушиваясь, идет ли тот за ним. И очнулся только тогда, когда на макушку легла теплая рука.

— Муро-чин, ты же не бросишь меня тут, — проговорил Мур у него над ухом. Химуро вздрогнул и обернулся. Мур улыбался, пытаясь засунуть грязную прядь за ухо.


End file.
